internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior hockey in Norway
Junior hockey in Norway consists of national championships ranging from U14 to U20. The lower age groups are conducted solely on a regional basis. Champions U20 The Norwegian U20 Championship is the national under 20 competition in Norway. The champions have been awarded the Erik Sture Larres Pokal since 1984. It was formerly a U19 competition prior to the 2012-13 season. ;National champions *2014 Storhamar IL *2013 Vålerenga Ishockey *2012 Vålerenga Ishockey *2011 Lillehammer Ishockeyklubb *2010 Vålerenga Ishockey *2009 Lillehammer Ishockeyklubb *2008 IHK Sparta Sarpsborg *2007 IF Frisk Asker *2006 IF Frisk Asker *2005 Vålerenga Ishockey *2004 IF Frisk Asker *2003 Vålerenga Ishockey *2002 Vålerenga Ishockey *2001 Storhamar IL *2000 Frisk-Asker IF *1999 Furuset Ishockey IF *1998 Lillehammer IK *1997 Lillehammer IK *1993 IL Stjernen *1992 IL Manglerud /Star *1991 IL Stjernen *1990 Trondheim IK *1989 Trondheim IK *1988 Vålerengens IF *1987 Furuset IF *1986 Hasle/Løren *1985 Furuset IF *1984 Furuset IF ;Division 1 champions *2011-12 Comet Halden *2010-11 Skien IK *2009-10 Holmen *2008-09 Nes IK *2004-05 Comet Halden U18 The Norwegian U18 Championship is the national under 18 competition in Norway. The champions are awarded the Canada Cup Trophy, which was donated by the Canadian Embassy in 1947. It was formerly a U17 competition prior to the 2012-13 season. ;National champions *2014 Lørenskog *2013 Lillehammer IK *2012 IHK Sparta Sarpsborg *2011 IL Manglerud Star Ishockey *2010 IL Manglerud Star Ishockey *2009 IL Manglerud Star Ishockey *2008 Vålerenga Ishockey *2007 Lillehammer IK *2006 IF Frisk Asker *2005 IF Frisk Asker *2004 IF Frisk Asker *2003 Lillehammer IK *2002 Lillehammer IK *2001 Storhamar IL *2000 Lillehammer IK *1999 Stjernen Hockey *1998 Frisk-Asker IF *1997 Lillehammer IK *1996 Lillehammer IK *1995 IL VIF Ishockey *1994 Stjernen *1993 Manglerud/Star *1992 Stjernen *1991 Stjernen *1990 Stjernen *1989 Trondheim *1988 Frisk *1987 Vålerenga IF *1986 Furuset IF *1985 Furuset IF *1984 Frisk *1983 Furuset IF *1982 H/L *1981 H/L *1980 Forward *1979 Forward *1978 Forward *1977 Vålerengens IF *1976 Stjernen *1975 Årvoll *1974 Furuset IF *1973 Manglerud/Star *1972 Manglerud/Star *1971 Manglerud/Star *1970 IL Sparta *1969 Vålerengens IF *1968 IK Isbjørnene *1967 Vålerengens IF *1966 Vålerengens IF *1965 Skeid *1964 Skeid *1963 Vålerengens IF *1962 Rosenhoff IL *1961 Vålerengens IF *1960 Vålerengens IF *1959 VIF *1958 VIF *1957 VIF *1956 VIF *1955 G.I.F. *1954 Skeid *1953 Skeid *1952 Gjøa *1951 Hasle Ski og Fotballklubb *1950 Skeid *1949 ? *1948 Idrettslaget Templar *1947 Sinsen Idrettsforening ;Division 1 champions *2013-14 Holmen *2011-12 Comet Halden *2010-11 Ski IL *2009-10 Ski IL *2008-09 Stjernen *2007-08 Hasle-Loren *2006-07 Rosenborg IHK *2005-06 Rosenborg IHK *2004-05 Rosenborg IHK *2003-04 Comet Haden *2002-03 Rosenborg IHK *2001-02 Stjernen *1994-95 Stavanger *1993-94 Lillehammer ;Division 2/Regional champions *2003-04 Holmen *2002-03 Sparta Sarpsborg *2001-02 Kongsvinger U16 *2013-14 Ski *2012-13 Lørenskog *2007-08 Manglerud Star *2006-07 Manglerud Star U15 The Norwegian U15 Cup is the national under 15 competition in Norway. The champions are awarded the Narvens Vandrepokal. Prior to the 2008-09 season, the competition was officially classified as "G15" rather than "U15." *2014 Lørenskog *2013 Sparta Sarpsborg *2012 Lørenskog IK *2011 Stjernen Hockey *2010 IL Manglerud Star Ishockey *2009 IL Manglerud Star Ishockey *2008 IL Manglerud Star Ishockey *2007 IL Manglerud Star Ishockey *2006 Furuset Ishockey IF *2005 Vålerenga Ishockey *2004 IL Manglerud Star Ishockey *2003 Vålerenga Ishockey *2002 IL Manglerud Star Ishockey *2001 Storhamar IL *2000 Storhamar IL *1999 Stjernen Hockey *1998 Lillehammer IK *1997 Stjernen Hockey *1996 Furuset Ishockey IF *1995 IL Sparta *1994 IL Stjernen *1993 Furuset IF *1992 Furuset IF *1991 IL VIF Ishockey *1990 IL Manglerud/Star *1989 IL Stjernen *1988 IL Stjernen *1987 Furuset IF *1986 Furuset IF *1985 Furuset IF *1984 Furuset IF *1983 Furuset IF U14 The Norwegian U14 Cup is the national under 14 competition in Norway. It is officially known as the Bauer Trophy. From 1982-1996, the competition was classified as "G13" (under-13). It the became a G14 (under-14) event from 1997-2008, before being re-classified as a "U14" tournament. *2012 IHK Sparta Sarpsborg *2011 Leangen Ishockeyklubb *2010 Stjernen Hockey *2009 IL Manglerud Star Ishockey *2008 IL Manglerud Star Ishockey *2007 IL Manglerud Star Ishockey *2006 IL Manglerud Star Ishockey *2005 IHK Sparta Sarpsborg *2004 IHK Sparta Sarpsborg *2003 IL Manglerud Star Ishockey *2002 Frisk Asker IF *2001 Vålerenga Ishockey *2000 Vålerenga Ishockey *1999 Storhamar IL *1998 Vålerenga Ishockey *1997 Lillehammer IK *1996 Lillehammer IK *1995 Stjernen Hockey *1994 Frisk IF *1993 IL VIF Ishockey *1992 IL VIF Ishockey *1991 Furuset IF *1990 IL Manglerud/Star *1989 Vålerengens IF *1988 IL Manglerud/Star *1987 IL Stjernen *1986 Vålerengens IF *1985 Vålerengens IF *1984 Vålerengens IF *1983 Vålerengens IF *1982 Furuset IF U13 The Norwegian U13 League was the national under 13 league in Norway. Prior to the 1997 season, the Norwegian U14 Cup was contested as an under-13 competition. After 1997, the only remaining U13 competitions were of the regional variety. (Regional only) *2001-02: A1: Valerenga A2: Manglerud Star B1: Jutul B2: Ski *1999-00: Askershus Championship: Frisk-Asker *1996-97: Ostland D1 Group A: Valerenga D1 Group B: Storhamar D2: Kongsvinger, Sor-Trondelag Region: Rosenborg Trondheim *1995-96: Ostland D1: Stjernen Fredrikstad D2: Kongsberg, Oslo/Vestfold: Gruner, Sor-Trondelag: Rosenborg, Askerhus Championship: Lorenskog U12 The sole U12 competitions in the country are contested at the regional level. *1996-97 Ostland D1 Group A Sparta Sarpsborg D1 Group B Valerenga D2 Valerenga 3 *1995-96 Ostland D1 Group A Valerenga Oslos D1 Group B Storhamar D2 Storhamar 2 Category:Ice hockey leagues